


Legend

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [15]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Legend





	Legend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second-worst one yet, but _onwards_!

Dominic Cobb encourages curiosity.

* * *

“Never stop asking questions, James.” 

Yusuf glances up, pained. 

* * *

“Go on. Ask her, Pip.” 

Ariadne shoots Cobb an inscrutable look but indulges Pippa nonetheless.

* * *

James pushes the book down, smearing jam onto King Arthur’s face.

“Like Uncle Artie?”

Cobb smiles, “Yeah, legendary just like your uncle.”

* * *


End file.
